Lost In Love
by Dana2184
Summary: You could describe Katie Knight in a few words, and that was lost in love. She was so in love with her best friend that she didn't see the new guy approaching her. She was so lost in James that she sometimes ran into things. But when they spend a month and a half away at a ski resort things heat up.


**A/N: So I'm back with another Jatie story. Really I have no idea what the concept is for this story. I'm going to be pulling this out of thin air so let's hope it makes sense down the line. This has been sitting on my hard drive for like ever. I don't even remember writing this, but I pulled this up and read through it, and was like "what the hey." So now I'm posting it so you lovely readers can read what I came up with. Honestly, I probably wrote this one night when I was listening to _Lost In Love_ by Big Time Rush but hey, I don't know and don't remember. So I'm gonna go with this as very loosed off that song... At one point, I think I sent this to _Scienc_e_-Fantasy93_ then again I really don't remember. But yeah. Oh and go check out her lovely stories if you haven't yet. They are awesome, and I'm in love with her writing, seriously jealous. Haha. Anyways. Oh and check out _Jatiefantasy _ as well, those stories are amazing as well :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush, really I don't. I am however very proud of everything they have done and will do and continue to do :) Oh and I don't own Loaf-N-Jug either.**

**Enjoy :D**

**_Warnings:_****_Language._  
**

* * *

Rolling over on my bed, I miscalculated how much room I had on said object and landed on the floor of my room. Good thing there was plush carpet instead of hardwood floor in this apartment, that would've hurt a lot more then I wanted it to. And trust me, I did not want to add another bruise to my body. Course it was my Mother's fault for giving me her 'I bruise like a peach even by just a poke.' Skin. Though I did love her for the fact that I naturally tan and that itself was a bonus.

Going to sit up was not the smartest move I had. Simply because I left the curtains open per usual and there was too much light in this room. I now know why Chris Brown wrote a song using that line. Note to self: If and when going out, one must shut blinds and curtains in order not to be woken up by them. Then again, I really shouldn't have gone out last night, ah who am I kidding, of course I should've went out last night. It was for a good cause over all. One's best friend turns 21 only once so everyone must celebrate it.

Then again, I shouldn't have taken so many shots or chase Sky Blue Vodka alone. Because it burns your throat, makes you drunk and possibly hook up with your brothers' best friend. Whoops. Really, if he didn't want to have sex in the bathroom at Casa De Bianca's then really he shouldn't even hit on me. He knows that I'm a touchy feely take it to the next level kind of girl. Though I don't really think we made it further then the couch and making out. I would know because of my brother's girlish scream when he saw us.

It was just the much funnier when he reacted the way he did. Then he tried to reprimand me and that wasn't going very well when he couldn't even remember his own name. He's such a lightweight; he shouldn't've challenged me to beer pong knowing that he was going to lose. Really it's a good thing he wasn't on a team with Logan Mitchell, though I know he's a heavy drinker like me and can hold his liquor unlike some people, namely Louis.

He just pretends that he can't hold his alcohol when he needs to be at work the very next day, like me. But I had swapped shifts with Care Valentino and took the afternoon shift instead of the morning one. Which helped now that I was hung over and barely able to get out of my room without cringing. I should really get these floorboards tightened. It's a safety hazard and everyone knows that.

The good thing about being 20 was the fact that I was an adult, living on my own, without having to worry about mom and dad breathing down my throat for the poorly made decisions I have made in my life. What can I say? I'm a partier and love to have a good time. Maybe that is why I can't seem to hold down a relationship. Wait, I don't want to get ahead of myself, I dated Bryan McAdams for 8 months and then broke up with him after figuring out he was cheating on me.

It was one of those cliché kind of things. I went to pick him up to go out and when he didn't answer his phone or door, I let myself in and found him bed with Carly Del Rey. She was smoking and I'd go gay for her, but it was the fact that we were best friends at the time. I don't really blame her because when I found her, she was struggling the whole time she was struggling to get him off her and screaming "no" and "help". That was the day I got Bryan locked up and Carly's parents sent her to live with her Aunt in Cunningham Alabama. It was a sad day when she left and since she was recovering from the traumatic experience that Bryan had put her through, we decided to not be in contact because her aunt didn't get cell or internet reception on her farm. Talk about bummers.

The other good thing about living alone was the fact that I could walk around in my panties and t-shirt and not have Kendall freak out about me being 'naked' around his friends. When really I was clothed, just not fully, it was a lose-lose situation especially when the rents got involved. I was always ordered to go back upstairs and put on some clothes that would be suitable around 'young' gentlemen. It wasn't like Logan Mitchell hasn't seen me in my birthday suit before. And Carlos has three sisters so it wasn't like the female body was any news to him. James, James on the other hand hasn't seen my birthday suit.

And I didn't want him to see me in it anytime soon. Especially when I was younger because I was just filling out, I was awkward, ashamed of my body, and didn't even let boyfriends look at me naked. Not that I would've, I was brought up better then that, but it was still a fact to point out. I would say that living alone gets very lonely and depressing. That is probably why I redecorated my whole house and maybe why I got a kitten and a puppy. Adopted of course. I'm not one for buying animals, I'm all for adopting.

When I was a kid I would bring home stray animals and let me tell you that did not go well with my mom. Dad didn't really care as long as I didn't come crying to him when one of them died or when I ended up being allergic to them. And that was only to bunnies and let me tell you, catching a not so stray rabbit is a lot harder then you'd think. Trust me. They may seem so slow, maybe not as slow as turtles but slow. Well, they're not. Seriously, it's a good thing that they learn to run from 'predators.' Now, the reason me bringing home stray animals didn't sit well with Mom was because she was either, allergic, scared of, or didn't want rabies.

Okay. I get the last part and the first but not the middle. I think it's because my parents are made of money and decided that they would get expensive furniture. Big mistake that was when Grandma came along and she had to use her walker or can, and my cousins would come over and had a tendency of spilling things on the white couch that cost 15 grand. Seriously, who buys that kind of furniture when they hosted all the holidays, parties, and weird celebrations?

But apparently when you are loaded, you buy a big fancy house, big expensive ass furniture in said house, and expect nothing to break or get ruined. Maybe that's why she didn't start filling the house with mindless breakable things until Kendall I was at the right age for it to happen. What she forgot was that we have aunts and uncles who feel the need to reproduce and bring their kids over more then they would any other time.

Mom wonders why I never watched the neighbors' kids here when they were the age to break things. If it wasn't for the unnecessary shit she put in, I wouldn't have a problem with having them there. When I turned 18, she wanted me to have a daycare in the house so she could have bragging rights at the weekly 'Rich' mom clubs. Seriously it's not that much of a competition. I'm so glad that us kids got along when the moms would bring us to the country club.

That's right, we have a country club in Blue Lake, Minnesota. Nearly every town or city has one or more and we were no expectation. There were two to be exact. One that Abigail Douglinson owned for children under 18 so we didn't turn out to be a bunch of hooligans and stayed out of trouble, and the other one that Markus Rydale owned His was more for the parents of 'perfect' children. Do you know how hard it is to bribe the vice owner to keep your parents on the list when you and your brother aren't perfect?

You're probably wondering why I said vice owner. It's because his oldest son, Zachery was one of those people who like to be important in everything you do and /or share with him. Seriously, that whole family is full of fakes, imperfect people. Well, besides Sage Rydale. She was a rebel, rule breaker, anything but perfect and doesn't uphold that whole perfect suburb family picture.

They really needed a country club for those who do not have children and no longer qualify for one. I.E. Me. But that won't happen because of what I state way above. Though I don't think that the country club would be up long before the Rydales tried to buy it out like they did to Mrs. Douglinson owned but her father is the mayor of this stereotypical town and no many how many times Zachery tries to put a bid on the Douglinson club it goes flop. Only because the city council agrees that it does help kids under the age of 18 to stay out of trouble.

It's like our own boys' and girls' club, but fancier. Though everyone rich or poor sends his or her kids there. It's a non-profit country club. Meaning that the parents of said children does not have to pay a single dime for their kids to go there. Which is a big help for those who aren't so rich. And I'm not slamming the unwealthy people, because I'm not, I just know that it helps them a lot. Besides, every worker at that club is a volunteer and if you even try to slam the less fortunate you had to deal with the city council and they're not that fond of people bullying other people.

Blue Lake Community is very close knit I'd say. We welcome new comers, say good-bye to old ones and everything in between. That is why I love living in Blue Lake no matter what others say. Another reason why I love living here was the fact that you could have your own apartment where the rich and poor met and you didn't get critized for it. This town also has a zero robbery policy. That is probably why we have a lot of people living here.

Anyways.

I finished doing my breakfast dishes when there was a knock on the door. It's a good thing that I don't get so affected by hangovers otherwise I would be covering my ears and trying to pretend that I wasn't here. I didn't even get the chance to answer the door before I heard the click of the lock and the door opening up slowly. I wasn't a morning person so I was surprised anyone was coming in. Last thing I knew, everyone who was at that party that I hung out with was still there, drunk and on the verge of blacking out, if they hadn't already. Bianca knows how to throw a party, really she does. Body shots were expected to whomever hosts the party and then whoever wanted to could go next after everyone at the party did a body shot on the host or hostess.

Walking into the living room, I inwardly groaned at the people who took up my couch and my chair. Well at least they took off their shoes. So that was one less thing I really needed to be freaking out about. Walking in front of the guys who sat on my couch, I heard Kendall groan, Carlos chuckle, and Logan mocked a wolf whistle. Which is fine with me. I knew which one belong to which, what I couldn't figure out, was why I heard three noises when there were four boys in my living room.

"Katie, do you have to walk in front of me and the guys?" My brother asked

"Yes, because walking behind isn't as fun as everyone thinks it is." I sassed.

"Couldn't you wear pants?"

"No, because it is my house, I do what I want, and just be glad I have underwear on this time." I snapped.

Seriously, I was not in the mood for whatever he had the need to say. I wasn't being a sourpuss about it was just the fact that he barges in here, unannounced, trying to boss me around, and get away with it. But like I said before, it's my house and I can go pant less if I want. It's not my fault if he has a problem with it. The others don't seem to mind.

"Katie," Carlos said

"Yes Carlos?" I replied

"Do you want to go to Big Blue's with us for winter break? I mean, I know you have to go to work still but maybe you can drive back and forth? I'm sure my dad can lend you the truck when you need to go." Carlos asked me.

"Sure Los, I'd be happy to go with you guys. When are you thinking of going up?"

"Thursday after exams. We have a whole month off from school and our parents are meeting us up there that day."

"Yeah, sure. Mrs. Riverstone is going to close the dinner that day till Monday so I'll be able to spend it with you guys but I'd need to come home for a week till she officially closes up for the Christmas break."

"Awesome."

Well, now I know what I'm doing for my winter break. Skiing it up sounds like a good way to spend my break. And the whole community comes together and goes up there for a month. It's a good way to stay out of trouble, stay on break and go to all the kids and young adults parties that they throw every weekend while we're all up there.

"Hey, James, are you still dating Bethany Hamlinton?" Kendall asked randomly.

Which made me slouch a bit into the chair that I was currently occupying. If there was a girl who could make me feel so tiny and insecure, it would be Bethany Hamlinton. She literally looks like she could be a Victoria Secret Model, which oddly enough she is going to be one. She has the brains, the looks, everything I'm not. And the sad thing about her is the fact it was all-natural. Not one single thing about her being was fake.

Bethany is basically the All American Girl. And let me tell you that royally sucked. Especially when all the boys and a few girls wanted her, I'm convinced that even some of the people who bat the same team wanted/wants her. And how she ended up with James Diamond was no mystery there. He literally looked like he, himself could be on the cover of _Vogue_, which tells you everything. He's perfectly tanned, ripped, he's very smart, and has enough to him to keep her interested. And, no I'm not being biased because I like him and have since I was about 14.

"Yeah, we've been together for three years now." James said brightly.

This is where I feel like the girl in that song 'Girl Next Door' by Saving Jane. Seriously. She was the cheer captain, I just happen to be in the blenchers. The only thing that would've set us apart if we were besties was the fact that I'm a brunette and she is a strawberry blonde. Everyone she hanged or hangs out with has blonde hair expect for James. Which to be fair worked for the pair. If they were to have kids, they'd be perfect. And no, I'm not being bitter, just insecure and stating facts.

"Katie, are you dating anyone?" Carlos asked

"Nah, Bryan and I broke up a month ago." I answered him.

"That bites." James said causing me to shrug my shoulders.

"It wasn't meant to be. So it's not that big of a deal that we broke up,"

"But you two were cute together," Kendall argued

"Thanks, but it wasn't meant to be, and I wasn't feeling it anyways. I mean, yeah, we lasted 8 months but let's be real about this. It would've never worked in the long run."

"Why do you say that?" Logan asked

"Because he's so college drop out and I'm out of his league. Honestly, I think the only reason we worked well together was because we were both partiers and he didn't like his ex controlling him and I wasn't really looking for a relationship at the time. The only reason why we stayed together was because I literally felt sorry for the guy and we all knew he had wandering eyes so that tells you everything right there." I explained.

Getting up, I decided to go to my room and pull out some clean undergarments and then hit the shower. I was no longer hung over and I had to be at work in three hours. Plus, we were going to go for lunch. We always did after a party. I'm pretty sure everyone at Robby's knows us by name now. And besides it wasn't like they were company that needed you to be in the room or tell you what you were going to do. Besides, who wants a play by play in everything they do anyways. That was probably why I liked when they came over instead of other people who didn't know how to see their way out or were smart enough to turn on the TV to keep themselves entertained while I did what I needed to do.

Walking into the bathroom, I turned on the water and then took my hair out of the messy bun that I had put it into the night before, and brushed my teeth. I know, gross, but when you really didn't get the chance between your brother and his friends coming over and deciding to talk instead of occupying their time and letting me get ready for the day, that is why I couldn't brush my teeth after I ate. Besides who likes drinking orange juice with mint breath, that is just gross right there. As soon as I finished with the mouth wash, I got into the shower and did my routine in there, making sure that I actually shaved today because I couldn't be bothered with it last night.

About 25 minutes and a song about love later; I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off, lathered myself in Secret Wonderland body lotion and then slipped on my bra and underwear. Flipping my hair over I put some moose in and rubbed it through; next I blow dried my hair and messed with my bangs that I had to deal with. I actually loved the fluffiness that blow dryers create and decided to just pin my bangs back and to the side of my head.

I walked into my room and grabbed my pale purple tank top and put it on. Next I reached for my black skinny jeans and then put deodorant on. Once that was on I grabbed my sweater and pulled it over my head. Making sure I looked decent, I went back to my bathroom and sprayed myself in _Someday_ perfume. Once that was taken care of, I reached in my top dresser drawer and looked for a pair of socks to wear. I slid on my Jack Union socks and made sure I grabbed my vest. I knew it was going to be one cold day just by looking outside.

Walking out to the living room with my boots, I grabbed my pale pink beanie and pulled that on my head, making sure it sat right. Then I went to grab my phone off the charger in the kitchen.

"Ready?" I asked the guys as I went to the door and opened it.

"Don't you need your work clothes?" James asked as he slipped by me.

"No. We literally wear whatever we want to work. That my friend, is the perk working at a retro diner." I answered and locked the door.

Walking out of the apartment building we got in the cars, meaning I got in mine and the others got in with the person who they car pooled with. As soon as I got out of the parking lot, I followed Logan's car and let him direct me to Robby's Family Diner for lunch. I hope this is the place that I get proposed to some day down the very distant future.

It's not like I was a damsel in distress, it was just the fact that I'm in too deep of love with someone. Which you could probably figure out who that person is. I mean, yes, I hid it very well, but it was getting to the point that it was ruining any future guy had a chance with me. I blame hormones, cupid, and being naive and when I say cupid, he only shot one arrow, I swear. Because if it were to work, that'd mean that he shot both arrows at us, and, well, I came up short-handed. It's not fair, really. And to top it off with that, if it wasn't for the fact that he was best friends with Kendall, I wouldn't had to see him every day while I was growing up. Really, if Kendall had picked a guy who wasn't good looking, kind hearted, and didn't look like he had just walked off a runway, I wouldn't be having this problem.

Ah, who am I kidding; of course I would still have that problem, but not as much as I do now. I would've been able to get over him more quickly then I do now. I try to loose interest, but let's be real. Who could lose interest in James Diamond? Okay, so, apparently, Rebecca Anderson can, but that doesn't count, that was in the 5th grade for them and third for me. So really it wasn't like they dated for real and they are really good friends, considering Rebecca is best friends with Bethany. Oh the irony.

Putting my car in park, I got out, locked up and headed to the sidewalk. I did not plan on being a flat pancake today, maybe some other time. Like after my 21st birthday, yeah, that would be ideal. But honestly, who wants to be a flat pancake? Not this girl, and I'm pretty sure I speak for the world when I say no one wants to be a flat pancake. Walking into the diner, we were seated by Mr. Fisher, the owner of the place. He took our orders and we filled the silence with meaningless but still meaningful chatter.

Apparently Kendall was thinking about proposing to Jo at the bowling alley they met at. Carlos and Stephanie were planning on moving in after we came back from the ski resort. And Logan? Well Logan and Camille were expecting child number one. And have been for the passed 12 weeks but didn't want anyone to know because they had a high chance of losing the baby within those twelve weeks and did not want to get everyone excited. I had asked if they were ever going to tell us if they lost the baby and he said that they would've after mourning.

Once our drinks were placed on our table, we ordered and fell into silence for a few minutes, taking in the news that everyone had just shared. After a few minutes, James had spoken up and said he was worried that Bethany was cheating on him, but I had reassured him that she wasn't and she was just a busy person. And that seemed to settle his mind. As soon as our food was given to us and we used the time to each the delicious food, we stayed quiet while eating.

As soon as we were done, Logan paid since it was his turn, and then we went to walk down Main Street to see if there was anything we wanted to buy for Christmas since it was two weeks away. I saw a few things but didn't want to point them out since they were going to be for Logan and Camille and their unborn child. And I wanted to keep it a secret from him, since I knew that once he got home he would spill it to her.

After awhile when we got done with main street, we went to the hair salon and the guys opted to get a hair cut, and since it was reaching 1:30 I decided to bid them bye and walked back up to my car and headed to work on the other side of the train tracks. And no, this isn't some movie where we use the train tracks to divide the town up between the rich and the poor, it's just that I lived on one side of the train tracks and the diner that I worked out was on the other. And no, it wasn't because I was too good to live by the restaurant; it was because the college was also near my house and that just made sense. Plus, it wasn't like it would take me the whole 30 minutes to get there. Sheesh.

Looking at my gas gauge, I saw that it was dangerly close to empty, and looking at the time on my radio I saw I had 15 minutes to spare so I could go get gas, because knowing me, I'll forget to and then my car will die again on the way home. Don't ask. Pulling into Loaf –N- Jug, I got to the last gas pump and got out. It was a good thing that I had a beanie on, otherwise my ears would freeze, and I just couldn't have that. I quickly popped the gas tank lever to open the tank up and I shut my door after making sure I had shut off my car. Again don't ask. I put the unleaded gas in and waited for it to reach 40$. As soon as it did, I took the gas pump out and put it back, then twisted the lid and closed the tank door thingy, I speed walked inside and grabbed a water bottle. As soon as it was my turn to pay, I did just that and then speed walked back to my car and took off.

Once I got to employee parking lot, I once again turned off my car, locked up and walked in the back door, glad to be out of the nippy cold. I'm pretty sure it's colder or the same temperature as it is in England. Of course I wouldn't know that because I haven't been to England recently and didn't look up the temp of said country. I barely had the time to clock in and take my hat off and throw my hair into a messy ponytail before Mrs. Riverstone gave me a pen and pad and set me out to take care of orders and refill the coffees of regulars at the bar. Once I was free to wait for orders, I cleaned off the bar and got rid of some dirty dishes and refilled the coffee pots.

I heard the bell ring once I was grabbing customer's orders. And as soon as I got out on the floor to give them their orders, I saw Bethany and Rebecca. Great. I have a feeling that I'm going to feel like Sam in the movie Cinderella Story. Because Rebecca dislikes me, and Bethany kind of listens to anything she tells her. That was the one thing I forgot to mention, that Bethany had no backbone when she was with Rebecca. I honestly don't see why their friends anymore. I'm pretty sure Rebecca is planning something evil in that bleach blonde head of hers. And let me tell you it will not end pretty for whoever is her target at the moment. Seriously, she made Robert Everson and his family move out of town because of how much of a bully she was.

I tried not getting their table but sadly, Sandy, my co-worker was full with her tables. Damn it. Looks like I'm going to be the target today. As I watched them going to the table where Rebecca's family was, I relaxed a bit. But then again, her mom is a cold-hearted bitch as well, but her dad doesn't take that kind of shit. But he seems to be gone, probably with their youngest child. I seriously don't see why he doesn't leave his wife. I know that is a horrible thing to say, but if you knew them like I do, you'd understand. Not even Dalia Rivers can stand Rebecca and that says a lot for the preacher's daughter. I don't even think the Preacher likes her.

"Oh, look who it is, little Katie Knight," Rebecca said, getting my attention as I came to their table.

Fuck life.

"Hi, I'm Katie, I'll be your waitress for the night. What can I get you to drink besides water?" I said the rehearsed phrase that every employee at Mama Riverstone's diner had to say.

"Water and only water." Mrs. Anderson said.

Nodding my head, I walked back to the counter and filled their drinks. I knew Bethany hated when she was with them. And honestly, I don't blame her at all. That family lives off water and salads, I swear. Though the children got more because CPS has been involved with their family more then once, and if they get their last strike, the kids gets taken away from that household. Which might just be the best thing that could ever happen to that family.

Coming back to the table I gave their drinks to them and then listened to them drone on and on about what salad they wanted and how they wanted it. Looks like they're getting their last strike. Maybe I'm a little too hopeful. Though Mr. Rodges is sitting there next to them with his own family, and if Mrs. Anderson doesn't start ordering kid meals for the children who still get it and/or regular food, I think there will be a scene happening at this diner. Oh boy. As soon as I got to the kids, they got to order a lot of food because of the predicament and I made a comment on how skinny the kids look. Maybe not my smartest move, but Tiffany, the oldest, is nothing but bones and I can literally see her ribs through the shirt she is wearing.

Once I got away I heard Mr. Rodges get involve yet again, and this time there was not enough money to get them to give them a break. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but with the condition the kids were in like, I kind of had a right to speak up. Other wise who knew if Rodney or Tiffany would make it to Christmas.

I finished wiping down counter in front of me and washed my hands. I took the orders and had the help of Mrs. Riverstone help with taking the food back. As soon as she left to get back to the regular Joe's at the bar, Rebecca decided to make yet another snide comment.

"You know, I heard that the only reason that Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James still hang out with you is because they feel sorry for you." Rebecca sneered, which got her credit cards and charge cards taken away. Thank you Mr. Anderson.

I left without even acknowledging her; I took care of the other customers and then went to see if I could get them anything else. As I was about to open my mouth, I felt coldness and water running down my head. Gasping in shock, I saw Rebecca and her mom high five, which was pathetic anyways and then I stormed back to the counter.

"Damn, she isn't a witch after all. You were wrong Ma." Rebecca said loud enough for me to hear.

This was going to be a long ass shift….

* * *

**So ummm.. That happened... And I'm not the least bit sorry... Okay maybe a little. But now I can go to bed! yay morning college classes. Ugh.. Please do let me know if you liked this, loved it, or hated it... Really I just want feed back because I'm a feedback hoe.**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana.**


End file.
